Hello Boys
by Otaku-Chan123
Summary: Lucia Kipton is a new student at Sweet Amoris. All the boys are falling (and fighting!) over her. The problem is she doesn't notice it immediately. And she has a few cowboys also falling for her! What will the school boys do to fight the cowboys? What will the cowboys do? Slight OC. No hate please. Please read and review. I love all! FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Boys

Ch.1

The sunlight penetrated my eyelids. My eyelashes flickered slightly from the intrusion of light as I began to open them. I sat up and stretched out my arms above my head and yawned. Pushing the covers off myself, I swung my legs over the side of my bed. "Up and at 'em Luc!" I said to myself. Walking over to my bathroom, I stripped out of my PJs and turned on the shower. I waited about a minute for the water to warm up before outstretching my hand to feel how hot the water was, and then I hopped right in.

The water was so hot. It felt amazing as the warm droplets slid down my skin. Sighing I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some shampoo into the palm of my hand and began to wash my hair. As I rubbed the shampoo into my scalp I began to think of what today was going to be like. I was going to enter Sweet Amoris High School today and I was really excited. I wondered what all the teachers were like. Where they good teachers? Or bad ones? Most of all I wondered what all the Students were like. Were they nice? "Guess there's only on way to find out." I said out loud to no one.

Wrapping myself up in my long, fluffy, white robe, I got out of the bathroom and into my room. Putting on some underwear, I opened my dresser to see what I could wear. I didn't want to wear something too revealing, but I didn't want to wear something old fashioned either, so I settled on a nice salmon-colored blouse with a white shirt underneath and some white jeans. It looked formal yet casual. The look of some straight A student like myself. Next I went and sat down in front of my vanity and began to brush my hair out. My hair was weird, it was wavy but it could turn curly in an instinct. And I'm not talking about small curls, no, not at all. I'm talking about PERFECT ringlets.

I was almost done brushing my hair out when my iPhone rang. Two text messages. I slid the lock screen and read what the first one said:

Good luck at school today Beautiful!

I hope you do great! Dad and I miss you!

Don't break too many hearts today!

We love you Luc!

~Mom 3

I rolled my eyes to the celling. That was mom alright, always giving a positive vibe to every one. I texted her back saying thank you and read the second one:

Go get 'em cowgirl!

Show them that you can wear those Tuff jeans just as good as you can ride in them.

We love you very much!

Get 'em Luc!

~Matt,James,Ellen,and the rest of the ranch.

I giggled and texted saying I'd make them proud. Putting my phone down, I styled my hair up into a perfect bun and tied a light pink ribbon around it. I decided not to put on makeup because I didn't really 'need' it to make people think I'm perfect. I loved my flaws because they made me, well, me. Slipping on my black, crocheted Toms, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

The school was only a few blocks away so I decided to walk. Excitement filled my up all the way to school. When I finally reached the front door my excitement turned into nervousness, but I was able to swallow it down. Entering the school, the principal greeted me immediately.

"Ah you must be the new student. Yes, yes, I do recall someone new coming in today." She said with a small smile.

I smiled politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I shall try to do my best in these classes." She looked at me and nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, you must go see Nathaniel. He shall give you your class schedule and other information." With that she turned around and left. I stood there with no idea of where to go. Looking across the hall, I found a room that said: Student Council Room. Deciding that would be a good place to start looking for this so-called Nathaniel.

I knocked gently on the door of the Student Council Room, and waited. After I heard muffled 'Come in.' I opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Nathaniel? Is anybody here?" I asked quietly.

"Good morning Miss. How may I help you?" A tall, blond-haired boy asked. He had beautiful golden-brown eyes that you could melt into, bordered by thick, long, black lashes. In short he looked perfect.

"Um hi, I looking for Nathaniel." I said looking up at the boy with confusion.

The boy smiled, perfect white teeth showed, "I am Nathaniel, how may I help you miss?"

"Um I'm new here and the principal said that you would give me my papers." It came out more of a question then a statement. I blushed, I probably sounded like a clueless idiot. I turned away as I felt my blush grow bigger.

Nathaniel gave a funny look as he turned around and dug inside a file cabinet. "Ah here it is. Are you Lucia Kipton?" I nodded, "Okay all you need is twenty-five dollars and an I.D. card." He looked at me as if asking me if I understood what he was asking of me. I pulled out my wallet from my bag and handed him twenty-five bucks. Next I looked around in my purse for any _normal _pictures of myself. When I found none, slipped a copy of my favorite picture of myself, out of a plastic see-through pocket in my wallet. The only problem with it, was that it was a High School Rodeo picture of me. I handed the picture to Nathaniel, hoping that he wouldn't pass any judgement on me.

Nathaniel took the picture and looked at it. The picture showed a beautiful, young lady in a long-sleeved, Western button-up shirt with golden hoop earrings. It was navy blue, and it had a white stitching around the collarbone area and the cuffs of the sleeves. Above the stitching, there were little white flowers sewn on top. The girl wore a black cowboy hat, that had a black ribbon glued to the hat. Two hawk feathers were stuck in between the ribbon and hat. The girl's makeup was perfect. She wore the perfect the perfect amount of blush. Her eyes were lined with a thin black line that winged up at the end slightly and were shadowed with earthy tones. Her already-dark lashes had a slight layer of mascara that had no clumps. Her eyes were bright and cheerful, almost captivating. Nathaniel's eyes traveled down the picture until his eyes met luminous smile. Her lips shined with a line layer of light pink lip gloss. Her teeth were perfect. They were straight and shiny, perfect. To Nathaniel, the young lady in the picture looked drop-dead gorgeous. He looked up at Lucia Kipton.

"Well, is that all that I need?" I asked, wondering why Nathaniel was looking at my picture with so much interest.

"No, no, um, here's your schedule and a mp of the school." Nathaniel handed my both sheets of paper. I looked up at him, he was looking at his shoes and he was_ blushing. _ "Now, it seems you have history first, here let me walk you to that class." He said, as he opened the door for me.

"Won't you get in trouble for not being here?" He shook his head.

"No, not at all, I have the same class as you."

When we finally arrived to history class, Nathaniel opened the door for me like a total gentleman. I smiled at him gratefully, thankful that he was being so kind to me on my first day. "Thank you Nathaniel, you're so sweet." I praised him thankfully. He's smiled, his perfect white teeth showing.

We entered the classroom quietly. Heads turned, all eyes were on us, even the teacher's.

"Who's this young lady, Mr. Lawrence?" A middle-aged man asked. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"This is Lucia Kipton, she's a new student."

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said, looking around the room, trying to memorize every face. One particular face caught my eye. A boy. He had slightly long, fire engine red hair and cold- looking eyes that looked like they had a small flicker of warmth. His lips were in a slight frown. He looked at me, I smiled at him, he looked away.

"Lucia, you can sit here for today." Nathaniel said cheerfully, almost excitedly. He grabbed my shoulders and sat me down in the seat in front of his. His hands were still on my shoulders, I looked up at him from my seat. He was smiling, he looked so happy and peaceful. I smiled back at him, I was so happy that he was glad I was in his class. Little did I know that the red-haired boy was watching me and Nathaniel smiling at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Boys

Ch. 2

As history class finished, I slipped my notebook into my bag and grabbed my binder. As I pushed my chair in, I felt the presence of a heavy gaze trying to burn a hole at the back of my head. As the intensity of the stare grew, I turned to find out where the gaze was coming from. My eyes lock with cold, gray ones. The red-head. He still had that frown on his face, I tried to smile at him again but he turned away.

"I hope you enjoyed our class Ms. Kipton." My history teacher, Mr. Prex, asked.

"Oh isn't she just so polite!" Nathaniel said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him once more. He was smiling again, he looked radiant, so happy. So peaceful.

"You seem really happy I'm in your class." I grinned at him. He blushed and smiled bashfully.

"It's just nice having a classmate who's serious about school and is so optimistic on her first day. It seems as if your happiness and good attitude is affecting me." He chuckled

"Yes, it seems you are a very good student." Mr. Prex predicted. Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both, and you guys can call me Lucy." I smiled, looking at my schedule. Next I had "Flex Block". "What's 'Flex Block'?" I asked.

"Oh Flex Block is when you have a different period everyday so like Monday you'll have P.E., Tuesday you'll have Library, Wednesday P.E again, and Friday Art or Music." Nathaniel explained.

"What about Thursday?"

"Well Lucy, Thursday is a half-day, so instead of going home at 3:00, you'll go home at 1:30." Mr. Prex explained. "Oh and also you have a ten minute break in-between classes."

I checked what time my next class, which was Flex Block, "Well I've got to run, I've got Flex Block," I made air quotes around 'Flex Block'. Mr. Prex and Nathaniel laughed. "See you guys later."

"Your locker number is 207, here's your combination," Nathaniel handed me a piece of paper, "You go towards the Student Council Room, up the hall a little bit and it should be to your left." Nathaniel informed me. I thanked him and Mr. Prex, and walked out the door.

I walked to besides the lockers, trying to find mine. _204, 205, 206, 207. _I took the folded up piece of paper out of my pocket and read the combination. _5,6,8,3. _Pulling the lock, I opened the small door. Inside there was a small shelf on the top big enough to stack three textbook laying down and leave about half the shelf empty. There was plenty of room at the bottom for me to put my bag. There was a small basket attached to the locker door. I placed my History textbook on the top shelf and shut the door.

Standing at the locker beside mine was the redhead from my History class. He was putting textbooks in his locker.

"Hey you're that guy from my History class." I smiled at him. He looked at me. His eyes didn't have any emotion.

"Which guy, there's a lot of guys in your History class." The redhead said. He thought about adding 'with that idiot president' but she seemed so happy.

"You're the cute redhead from my History class." I giggled. "I'm Lucia Kipton." I outstretched my hand, ready to shake his.

"Yeah, I know Nathaniel introduced you," He shook my hand, "And then made you sit by him all through History." He looked at me straight in the eye. Grey met brown. "I'm Castiel by the way."

I smiled at him, wondering why he was so concerned with me sitting with Nathaniel. "It's nice to meet you Castiel, are we locker neighbors?"

"I guess so. What class do you have next?" Castiel asked, shutting the door to his locker. I handed him my schedule. He took it in his hands, our fingers grazed each other while I handed off the paper.

He looked at it, studying it with great intensity. "It seems like we have P.E. together. Come along I'll walk you to class. Follow me." He turned around and walked down the hall. He stopped and looked back at me as if he expected me to follow him. Quickly I caught to up to him.

The rest of my classes flew by pretty quickly. Everything was fine until lunch. I had just finished Math class and I was leaving my textbooks in my locker. I closed the locker door and headed towards the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria, I walked towards the food line and picked up a red tray. I walked through the line and picked up a bowl of green grapes, a turkey sandwich, a bag of Baked Lays, and a bottle of Lipton Citrus Green Tea. Paying the lunch lady, I picked up a fork and napkin. I sat down at an empty table near the doors of the cafeteria.

Castiel entered the cafeteria and bought his lunch. He had bought cheeseburger, some fries, and a Coke. He scanned the cafeteria for any available tables. His eyes landed on a brown bun with a pink ribbon tied around it. '_Ahhh the new girl. I wonder why she's sitting all alone?' _Castiel thought as he made his way to Lucia's table.

Nathaniel walked through the cafeteria doors. He held a pristine, wrinkle-free, brown paper bag. His mother had packed him lasagna with thin slices of red apples, a Snicker's bar, and a bottle of water. He immediately spotted the girl he was looking for. Putting a smile on his face, he walked towards her.

"Hey can I sit with you?" two different voices asked me. I looked up and saw Castiel and Nathaniel looking at me and then glaring at each other.

* * *

** Well what do you think babies? So far so good? Read and Review please Lucy's mine please ask for permission please before you use her. I love you all babies!**

**-Otaku-Chan123**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Boys

Ch 3

I stopped in mid chew and looked up. Both the boys were glaring at each other. "Hello boys, of course you _both_ can sit with me."I smiled at both of them, patting the seat beside me. Castiel immediately sat himself beside at my left, slamming his tray down on the table. Nathaniel seated himself in front of me. He smiled at me.

Nathaniel glared at Castiel and then smiled at me. "What do you have for lunch today?" he asked sweetly. Castiel snorted. Nathaniel glared at him and he smiled at me. "Ignore him, so what are you having?"

"I'm having a turkey sandwich with mayo, so chips, green grapes, and some tea. Do you want some?" I said, offering my chips to both the boys. Nathaniel raised his hand, gently turning down the offer. Castiel, however, dove in and grabbed a handful of the yellow chips. Nathaniel's golden orbs widened at Castiel's rudeness. I gave him a small smile.

"Castiel you shouldn't take Lucy's food." Nathaniel scolded, shaking a finger at him disapprovingly. I giggled.

"Look you little priss!" Castiel got up and slammed his hands on the table. He looked like was about to kill. "She offered! So shut up and quit calling her Lucy!" Castiel glared at Nathaniel and then seated himself down. Mine and Nathaniel's jaws dropped. Castiel looked at us, quickly I clamped my mouth shut. "Help yourself to some fries if you want." Castiel offered. He reach for the ketchup, but when he tried to squirt some, there must've been a small hole on the side of the bottle, so when he squeezed the bottle, he got ketchup all over his face.

"Well I always knew you would get into a mess sooner or later." Nathaniel said casually. Castiel gritted his teeth, he was jut about to grab Nathaniel's shirt collar, when he heard a small giggle. He turned towards the sound. He saw Lucy giggling, she looked so beautiful and happy. All of a sudden his expression softened into a gentle small smile. His eyes became warm. And all of a sudden all the anger in his body vanished and it was replaced with...peacefulness.

"Now I can really call you _redhead_." I giggled. I picked up a French fry and then I slid it all the way down of Castiel's nose. I gently placed a hand underneath his chin and I brought it towards me. His and Nathaniel's eyes went wide. Next I grabbed the French fry and brought it up a little bit above the bridge of his nose. Then I began to slide it down. First the top of his nose, then the bridge of his nose. I looked into his eyes. The gray irises were wide with surprise. Finally I got to the tip of his nose. Retrieving the French fry, I took a bite out of it. "Yummy!" I exclaimed. Both the boys' eyes were wide. I smiled.

_Brrriinngggg_

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I bid goodbye to both the boys, thanking both for letting them have with them. Picking up my bag, I dumped my the wrappers of my lunch in the trash. Waving on last time before walking out of the cafeteria.

The rest of my day went fairly quickly. Soon the day was to an end. I walked to my locker, watching as students rush in and out of classes to get last minute homework assignment. Spinning the dial on my locker, 5 to the right, 6 to the left, 8 to the right again, and then 3 to the left one more. Pulling the latch down, the locker swung open smoothly. I placed my books that I didn't need for homework and I shut the door quickly. Standing next to my locker was Castiel.

"Hey Little Red Riding Hood, hatchway doing." I asked with a little giggle. His bangs were still a little soggy from the ketchup.

"Who you callin' 'Little Red Riding Hood' too, your the one who's 'bout a foot smaller than me." Castiel said, giving me a gentle smirk. He loved seeing her laugh, it was like the sweetest sound God could have ever created. "I'm just about getting ready to leave. Want me to walk you home?"

"Awww you're a sweetie," I said, lifting my hand up to his red bangs, gently play with them with my fingers. Castiel's eye slowly went half-way closed. He looked as if he were about to fall asleep. He let out a low moan. Suddenly his eyes went wide, and he pulled his head out of my reach. "But I'm not going home, I'm going to go to Arias Ranch. I have to go see my horse. But if you want you can walk me there if you want." I offered.

"You ride horses? Since when?" Castiel asked surprised. He really didn't take Lucy as a cowgirl.

"Umm yeah I ride. I've been doing rodeo since I was five." I blushed. I didn't really talk to people outside of rodeo about my horse and Arias Ranch much so it was always kind if weird when I did.

"Sure I'll walk you." Castiel took my bag and slipped on his shoulder.

Castiel and I finally arrived to Arias. I ended up learning a lot about him. About ho he loves music. How he's in a band, that he's legally independent because his parents are always traveling. How he loves his dog, Demon, and how he hates cats. And I also learned that he despises Nathaniel.

"Well thank you for walking me, you're so sweet." I beamed at him. He gave me a lop-sided smile.

"Well who else would take care of you LucyGoosy." He gently ruffled my hair.

"Thank you so much!" I gave him a hug. My head nuzzled his hard chest. I sniffed in his masculine scent. Castiel's eyes went wide, but then he relaxed. He wraped his arms around Lucy's small waist.

"Well have a nice afternoon Castiel. Thank you so much for being so nice to me." I beamed at him, Catiel stroked my hair gently. We parted ways and left.

"Hey baby how was you're day?" I said, walking up to a long, rectengular stall. A small bay Arabian horse walked out of the half covered stall. He winnied softly. "Hi my presious beauty." I said, gentaly rubbing his little black nose. "Come on let's get you out of there."

Slipping on his halter on, I led the little Arab out of his stall. He really wasn't "little' like a pony, but compared to the other horses he was short. "Come on Chuy let's get you all pretty." I said to my baby. I clipped Chuy to a poll and get his brushes. I picked a curry comb and gently rubbed it in circular motions, giving him a relaxing massage. Afterwards I sweeped the loose hair and the dirt that the curry comb loosened. Then I lifted his feet and I picked his hoves. After that I detangled his mane and tale with Mane 'n' Tail Detangler.

"Alright boy lets ride." I said, giving him a sweet kiss on his velvety muzzle. I silpped on his bridle and hopped on bareback. "Come on boy." I kissed to him and we took off on a trail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom wants to know why "I've been writing so much in my ****computer." So now I have to get here approval on every chapter (or until she gets tired of reading and editing my stories. She also wants my dad to read them. Once again it should only last until they get tried of reading them. For now my updates might be a little late. Sorry guys, but please bare with me. I love you all.**

* * *

Hello Boys

Ch 4

It was always so peaceful out on the trail. The grass always rolled with the air. The wind always blew, not hard and rough, just a soft breeze, hard enough to blow your hair back and calm you if you had bad day.

I loved the way Chuy's muscles moved underneath my legs. I loved the feel of the twitch he does when he retracted his legs. How smooth and powerful each step felt. And even though Chuy was on the klutzy side, so every time he tripped, I was always able to keep my seat firmly on his back, like a magnet.

I got Chuy when I was eleven years old. I was in sixth grade when I got Chuy for Christmas. At first we, my mom, dad, and I, were scared of Chuy. But soon enough Chuy and I had an unbreakable bond. We were like twins, joined at the hip. Now I try to see him everyday. Always giving him treats.

"Ahhhh Chuy, this is so relaxing. Just you, me, and the rolling grass." I breathed out, gently rubbing his neck and flank. Chuy snorted softly, agreeing with me. I undid my bun, my hair ended up in ringlets. Tying my pink ribbon around my head, like a headband, I kissed to Chuy. He picked up his trot.

We trotted around the meadow, the grass absorbing the shock of his trot. Soon I kissed him into a lope. His lope was floaty and smooth, like bouncing on a cloud. We loped all over the trail. Like an Indian warriors just before a battle. We came upon a small river with small rapids. The rapid were small enough and slow enough for us cross by without a problem. We picked up our lope, a fast rhymed one. Just before we jumped into it, Chuy stopped right in his tracks, throwing me forward onto his neck. He snorted nervously and turned back. I got up from his neck, he was always like this with water. He would shy away from it.

Sighing, I turned him around so we faced the river. I petted his neck and coaxed reassuring to him. "Come on boy there's nothing to be scared of. It just water. Come on you've done it tons of times." I said, trying to sound like the mother Chuy thought I was. He snorted again, but this time he did it questionably. "Yes, I'm sure the water won't eat you." Petting his neck once more, I walked him towards the river once more. He stopped right in front of it a looked at me timidly. "You can do it my big brave boy." That was enough to convince him. He plowed right in and splashed.

We ran up and down the river for what seemed for hours, even though it was like ten minutes. I looked at my phone to see what time it was. 3:30. "Shit!" I whispered. Chuy grunted and looked at me disapprovingly. "Sorry boy." I apologized, I tried to keep my swearing at a minimum. But today I had to give Mr. Lynn's horse medicine. Mr. Lynn was the manager of Arias Ranch, but to me he was like a grandfather. Being snapped out of my thoughts by a wet sloshing noise. I realized I was in a hurry. "Come on boy let's go." I kissed to Chuy and gave him a small kick with my right leg. We took off at a full gallop. Bareback.

* * *

I slid off Chuy's back gently. Quickly I took Chuy's bridal off and slipped on his blue and brown halter. Hanging his bridal on my saddle rack in my tack room, I brushed the bay pony off, I gave him some sliced apples. Quickly I put Chuy in his stall.

"How was your first day at school?" A calm and smooth voice asked. The smell of musk and sweat hit my nose. The scent of masculinity hit my nose. Matt. I smiled sweetly and turned around. My eyes met dark ones. Matt's mouth was in a straight line, but his eyes held warmth. I smiled at him. I'd known Matt since I was born, heck he was there at the hospital. He had always been there for me. Always. He was basically my brother. I loved him very much. He looked kind of emoish though. His eyes were so dark you couldn't see the pupils. His hair was jet black and came down to his chin. His bangs were long and outgrown. They covered his right eye. He always wore black no matter what day it was. Matt was tall, probably five eleven, six one. He almost never smiled, he only gave smirks, or half grins or smiles. Matt was also very apathetic about almost anything. Except about the people he cared for most.

"It was wonderful, I met so many nice people." I beamed at him. Matt got off his horse and gave me a gentle squeeze. He was slightly sweaty, my guess is from roping. "How was roping?" I asked. "Was Topthorn a good boy?" I rubbed the tall black horse's head.

"It went fine, I caught all the cows. Tops did beautiful." He rubbed Topthorn's nose. The black horse was a beauty. I loved him almost as much as I loved Chuy. Almost. He was such a well trained horse. He knew how to lay down, sit, rear, bow, dance, and jump on command. Not to mention all the other ranch work he does here, like roping. Topthorn was Matt's prized possession, he was like pure gold to Matt. I was lucky because I was could use Topthorn all I wanted.

"You're running late aren' you?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Matt's smooth, velvety voice. I nodded. He looked at me and wrapped his arms around my thin waist. "I won't tell Lynn yo went out for a trail ride and forgot about Jack. Now hurry up and doctor Jack before it gets any later. I'm heading home." Pulling me closer, Matt gave me a hug and kissed my forehead softly, "I'm glad you had a good first day, you make me so proud." He murmurs into my forehead. Then he pulls away and gives me a full smile, his perfectly white and straight teeth showing. "Good night." He walks away calmly, leading Topthorn by the reins. Leaving me shocked with my mouth hanging open. _He _smiled. _Matt smiled a full smile. _Smiling myself I walked down towards Jack's stall.

* * *

Jack was eating his dinner when I got to his stall. He looked at me dully and got back to his food. Jack was a tall palomino, probably 16 hands. I opened the door to Jack's stall and walked with the bucket of medicines.

"Hi Jack, how ya doing boy? Let's get you all patched up." I said cheerfully, Jack ignored me. Sighing, moved Jack so that I could see his body better. On his left side, on his front leg, there was a deep gash. The cut was red and angry. I ran my finger over it lightly. Jack's leg quivered. Wishing I could take away his pain, I opened a faded white jar, and gently smeared some white cream on his wound. He flinched. I grabbed a spray bottle of some medicinal herbs and berry juice with tea mixed in. It was supposed to be a really fast healing solution. We called it Heal Tea. Opening another jar of medicine, I ran my fingers along the smooth and cool cream. It smelled strong and herby. I slid my finger along Jack's cut, he tried to snap at me with his mouth. "Hey! Don't snap at me! I'll pot you in the mouth!" He grunts. I sprayed on some disinfectant and applied the final medicine. A clear salve that would prevent any infection, water, or harmful thing to penetrate the wound. It would also heal the wound more quickly. Wrapping his leg in a white bandage, I pinned the bandage with a safety pin. Closing the door, I walked out of the yellow horse's stall.

* * *

I was putting away the bucket of medicines in the barn's tack room when my phone rang. Sliding the lock screen, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Lucy, are you busy?" The voice at the other end at the line said. Jess!

"Hey Jess! What's up?" I looked around the barn to see if anyone needed anything. When I saw no one there I sighed, "Ummm no I'm not busy. Why?" I asked, wondering why Jess needed me, she was the English instructor. She usually didn't call us unless something was wrong or she needed something.

"Do you remember that dappled grey gelding Lynn was ridding near the sorting pen so he could desensitized?" She asks. I could imagine her wide-eyed stare she has that freaks me out.

"Yes, what about him?"

"His name is Vallence Ponsure, he is an Olympic Show Jumper, he's a Quarter Horse, which makes him much more valuable considering he can do Western stuff too. Well I have a student who has advanced very much in jumping and, I would like it if she tried to jump on him. Can you please bring him up here, no need to saddle him, we'll do it up here. Please use an _English_ halter."I could here a warning tone in her voice.

"Sure, I can bring him up. No worries. Kay see ya in a bit." Tapping the END button on my phone, I picked up a gray High School Rodeo jacket off a bridal rack and slipped it on. It was a little big, but that was because it was my "sister'' (Best Friend) Ellen's.

Picking up a leather English halter, I walked towards Vallence's stall. Stall six. Opening the door, I saw a beautiful dappled gray horse. Such a beauty. Petting his forehead, I slipped on the leather halter on his beautiful head. I took him out of his stall and hopped right on his back and trotted off.

* * *

I loped up the hill towards the English side. Jess gave me a disapproving look when she saw that I was on _the _Olympic-winning horse in the world_ bareback._

"What?! You expect _me_ to _walk_ all the way up here?!" I said with fake-mock in my voice, while I slid of Val's back. We laughed and saddled up Val. I saw a blond girl about my age on a black horse. "So who's ridding Val?" I asked. Jess pointed to the blond girl.

"Amber come 'ere, we got the horse." Jess yelled. The girl, Amber, walked her horse towards us. She sat straight up in her saddle. She looked flawless. When she finally arrived, she looked at me as if I were a peasant and she was the queen. Amber dismounted the black horse and got on Vallence. "Okay go trot him around to get a feel of him before you jump." Jess instructed. Amber turned Vallence around and warmed him up in the arena.

"She looks good." I told Jess, she nodded.

"You really think so?" A tall, thin, blond lady asked. I gave her a confused look that read: do-I-know-you look. "Oh I'm Mrs. Lawrence, Amber's mom." She gave me a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Amber does look really good on Val." I smiled at Mrs. Lawrence.

"Amber you look great!" A familiar voice said. I turned around and there he was. Nathaniel. He turned and looked at me. "Lucy! What are you doing here?" He asked, happiness was in his eyes. His brilliant teeth showed.

"I work here. Heck, I practically live here!" I smiled at him.

"Oh Sweetie is this your friend from school you were telling me about?" Mrs. Lawrence asked. Nathaniel instantly turned red.

"Ummm yeah. Mom this Lucy, Lucy my mom." Nathaniel introduced.

"Oh we already meet." I explained to Nathaniel. "Hey! How about if I show you the ranch. I'm sure you've never seen the Western side?" I look hopefully at him.

Nathaniel looks at his mom.

"Oh what a wonderful idea. Go on Nathaniel, go with your friend. I'll watch Amber." Mrs. Lawrence waves us off and I grab Nathaniel's wrist and we start running down the hill.

"Of course she has energy to run down a hill dragging a boy, but she doesn't have energy to walk up here with a horse. That girl is something!" I hear Jess tell Mrs. Lawrence. They laugh.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like my OCs? Please tell me about them. And don't worry my ****pretties, Mr. Lysander will be introduced in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about Chuy. He's my little baby! My real-life Chuy(my horse) is sick and in the hospital! He won't eat so I need your help to cheer him up! I love you all!**

**~Otaku-Chan123**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the late ****update! The last few weeks have been terrible! I have a stupid report due on Thursday about Harvard. And then for two whole weeks, we had no internet at my house! I was dying! Then I went trick-or-treating alone because my best friend had to do a bunch of crappy stuff they ere forced to do! And all my school friends forgot about me! SHOCKER! They only remember me when they need shit done and then never return favors and ignore me! So the last few weeks were filled with a lot of tears!  
**

** But on the bright side Chuy's all better! We took him home about two weeks ago and now I can ride him! The internet's back up again! And I got four pounds of candy for halloween! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hello Boys

Ch 5

Nathaniel and I ran down the English hill. A trail of dust spread behind us as we neared the bottom. Dirt clung to the bottom of our shoes.

"H-Hey! Slow down a bit. I-I'm gonna fall!" Nathaniel stuttered with a hint of panic in his voice. He stumbled over a rock and tripped. He yelled and bumped into me. I turned around to see why he bumped into me, when I felt a pair of arms latch around my waist. Nathaniel's legs tangled themselves with each other and he spun around so he was facing me, His eyes locked with mine and then widened as he felt his feet leave the ground. We spun at least three more times before Nathaniel finally lost his balance and fell.

Gravity latched on to his body and started to pull him towards Earth. Nathaniel's eyes widened and his arms tightened around my waist. He pulled me down with him. We landed on the soft green grass. I fell on top of his chest, his arms still around my waist. I giggled and tried to up, but Nathaniel's arms were still on my waist.

"That was fun was't it Nathaniel? Ummm Nathaniel?" I lifted my head to meet his eyes. They were wide. We stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Sunset gold clashed with chocolate brown. Nathaniel's cheeks were lightly dusted with a light pink. "Ummm Nathaniel you're still hugging me." Instantly Nathaniel's face turned beet red and he let go.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize where my hands were. I won't do it again." He blushed and turned away. His golden hair fell in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat. He looked so beautiful. Like an angel.

"No, no it's okay. I love hugs!" I smiled at him. Joy shined in his eyes, making them look like a wild ember. I gently lifted myself off his chest. I stood up and rearranged my clothes. "Come on I'll show you the ranch." I smiled at him and began to walk towards the barn. Nathaniel followed. I didn't grab his wrist this time.

* * *

We got to the barn without another "inconvenient" incident. I showed Nathaniel the cow pens, which he wasn't so pleased about because they were a little stinky. But he did like the padlock. He said it looked like peaceful meadow with wild horses.

"This is my baby, Chuy." I said opening Chuy's door. The small bay horse lifted his head from his hay. He whinnied when he saw that I was at his door again. He stopped when he saw that Nathaniel was with me. His ears perked up and he pushed his nose towards Nathaniel's chest. Nathaniel, thinking Chuy was going to bite him, jumped back and yelped loudly. "He's not going to hurt you, he's just saying hi." I said, petting Chuy's forehead gently. The pony looked at Nathaniel and then pushed his head into my chest.

"H-He looks dangerous. Is he aggressive? Does he bite? Kick? Buck? Have rabbis?" Nathaniel questioned, stepping away from me and Chuy. My hand shot out to catch is wrist.

"Of course he doesn't bite, or have rabbis. He's completely safe and vaccinated." I kissed Chuy's forehead and scratched his nose. "Now come here and stop being a baby." I pulled Nathaniel towards Chuy and put a hand behind his back to stop him from backing up. "Pet 'em."

"What?!" Nathaniel looked at me as if I were crazy. I sighed.

"You heard me. Pet. Him." I grabbed his hand and placed it over mine. Gently, I began to stroke Chuy's forehead and whispered sweet words to him. He snorted softly. I could feel Nathaniel's hand stiff and tense. "Chill, nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm with you. I Promise." Slowly I felt Nathaniel's hand loosen and his body relax. Slowly, not wanting to get caught, I began to side my hand from under his. I sneaked a glimpse at Nathaniel's face. He looked like a small child discovering a new toy. Just figuring out how to use it. I slipped my hand out form his completely. He was petting Chuy all by himself, I was not just a barrier guiding his hand to pet the pony.

I let the petting go on for about another five more minutes before walking into Chuy's stall. "Hey Nathaniel?"

"Yeah?" His voice came out a little bit breathy and calm.

"You do know you've been petting than horse for about five minutes by yourself, right?" I looked at him. His face was joyful and carefree.

"What?" His voice came out sounding dreamily, a little sleepy. Chuy nuzzled his hand gently and blew out softly. I stood next to him and looked into his sunset eyes.

"He relaxes you huh?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes. The corners of his mouth tugged into a gentle smile.

"Yeah. He does. Thank you Chuy." Nathaniel smiled, staring into my brown pools. It went on forever. Then suddenly a classical tune went off. A ringtone.

Nathaniel reached into his pocket and answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, yes Mom. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh you have to leave?" Nathaniel nodded.

"Thank you for everything. You too Chuy." He grinned.

"No problem! Stop by any time." I suggested.

"That'll be fun, I'll looked foreword to it." I walked up to him and we hugged. We kept hugging until we heard a disproved grunt and then felt the pressure of a soft muzzle. "Sorry Mr. Chuy, we're just friends. I won't steel your mother." Nathaniel chuckled and petted his forehead. We bid good bye and he left.

* * *

The next morning I woke up excited to go to school. Excited to see Nathaniel and Castiel and my teachers. Just thinking about them made me smile. I yanked off my pink heavy blanket and got out of bed. Since I had showered last night, I just began to get dress. I put on a creamed colored blouse with black lacy ribbon where the buttons go on the front. The shirt was tucked underneath a light blue skirt made of a soft jean material. The skirt came up to about a little over my mid thigh. A cute classy looking outfit that I loved. Instead of putting up my hair in a bun like I did yesterday, I put it into a low ponytail, twisted it, and then stuck in a hair clip so it was clipped to my head and the ends of my hair fell over the clip like a waterfall.

Walking over to my vanity, I sat down and put on a little make up. Just concealer, some foundation, a small amount of blush to give my cheeks color, and a little mascara. I went downstairs to the kitchen and served myself some Cheerios for breakfast.

After eating the cereal, I brushed my teeth, put on my black Toms from yesterday, and had applied a subtle amount of light pink lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

* * *

When I got to school, I walked to my locker but found someone there leaning against it, talking to Castiel. A boy. He had sliver-white hair with the tips dyed black. He was wearing clothing that looked centuries old, with ruffled shirts and a tailcoat. He looked a little funny, but hey, everyone has their own style.

I didn't want to be rude and interrupt their conversation but I really needed to get my history textbook out of my locker. I began to walk towards my locker.

"Excuse me," I tapped the boy's shoulder. Instantly Castiel and the boy stopped talking and looked down at me. I became self conscious and remembered how much smaller I was than them. I felt in danger and vulnerable. Then I looked into the boys eyes. My breath caught in my throat. They were beautiful! His eyes! The right one was yellow and the left one was green. _'Two colors! Something extremely rare!' _I thought. Then I realized what I came here to get. "Uhh sorry to interrupt anything but that's my locker." I pointed to the door.

"Ah. My apologize Miss, please excuse my rudeness." The silver-haired boy put his hand up to his chests and bowed his head slightly, his eyes closed. I gave him a small smile and I opened my locker. While I grabbed my textbooks, I gave Castiel a Who-Is-That look.

"Oh, this is Lysander. Lysander this is Lucia." As Castiel introduced us, I stared into Lysander's gorgeous bicolor eyes. Gold and emerald.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma' Lady," Lysander gently lifted my hand and kissed it. "At your service." When he leaned in to kiss my hand, his black tips brushed against, tickling me.

"Lucia Kipton, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I reached out and shook his hand, "But you can call me Lucy."

_RRRRIIIINNNGGG_

The bell rang signaling that we had to get to our first period was next.

"Well nice to meet you Lysander! Come on Castiel we'll be late." And with that Castiel and I walked to history together.

* * *

After history was over I walked to my English class. I thought I was walking by myself but I was wrong.

"Lucia, ah excuse me, Lucy, do you want to walk to English class together?" A sliver voice asked me. _'Lysander!__' _I thought.

"Oh Lysander, you have Mrs. Kappa too?" Lysander nodded, falling in-step with me. "Oh, yeah let's go to class together."

"Alright students you all have to write a poem. I don't care what it's about or what kind of poem you chose. Just make a poem so I can see where you guys are at, okay? Begin!" Mrs. Kappa instructed. Quickly I got out a piece of paper and began to think about what I was going to write about.

_'Come on, think what do I want to write about? Chuy, no I don't feel very Chuyish yet. Um horses! No! Come on I wish I knew what to write about! Wait! Wish! That's it! I know what to write about!' _Putting a title on my paper I began to write.

After about fifteen minutes I was done with my poem. I looked over at Lysander to see if he was done writing. "Hey Lysander, are you done?"

He smiled at me,"Ahh, yes I am. Are you?" I nodded.

"Can I read it?" He had looked so concentrated when he was writing, that I wondered what his poem was about.

"Oh I don't know Lucy. I don't really let other people read my writing. It's always kind of, umm.. let just say 'personal'." He looked into my eyes. His mouth frowning.

"Please." I begged.

"Okay I'll tell you what, if I let you read my poem, you let me read yours okay?"

Instantly I flinched. I always got really nervous when someone read my writing. But I was really curious about Lysander's poem. "Okay," I let out slowly, "But I have to read _yours_ first." He nodded and handed the poem to me. I immediately noticed the neat handwriting. I Began to read.

Music

Why does music move the soul, And temporarily make us whole?

What is it about the vibration of air, That draws us from darkness' lair?

How does it bolster our being, And keep our time from fleeing?

I think these questions though, Are misdirected very so.

It is not why, or what, or how too, Because music is not a thing, but a who.

She'll take your hand and dance,Opening your heart to sweet romance.

If your crushed she'll take your hand, And give you strength to stand.

Music is a gift from God,

Gentle guiding and healing of His rod.

The poem was beautiful. It described what music really was. I felt my cheeks flush as all of the words sank in. The words wove themselves around my heart like tangled branches filled with beautiful flowers. _'He was a way with words! A true poet!'_

"Okay, now it's my turn to read your poem." Almost blindly Lysander had plucked my poem off my desk and began to read it. I blushed deeply. Oh God! My poem was really sappy, but I always wrote what I felt. Mine read:

Wishes

If I could send you my wishes,

I would send you happiness and laughter.

Then I would wish for health and peace.

If I could send you my wishes,

I would send you beautiful dreams

and shimmering mornings.

As long as you are happy, I want nothing else.

If I could send you my wishes,

I would send you heart-shaped flowers

and pure white ponies.

If I could send you my wishes,

I would send you the stars, sun,

and moon.

If I could send you my wishes,

I would give them to you.

"Lucia, this is beautiful! Where did you learn to write like that?" Lysander looked at me wide-eyed.

"Um, I don't know. I just write what I feel." I was blushing like crazy. I couldn't believed he liked it. His was so much better than mine. Lysander was about to say something, but Mrs. Kappa beat him to it.

"Okay students turn your poems in and head out to your next class." I quickly turned my poem in and left.

* * *

All my classes before lunch ended in a blur. After my last class was over, I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. This time I had brought lunch. My friend James had cooked some of his famous noodle soup to celebrate my first day at school yesterday, so I had brought leftovers. There was also a corn bread muffin, tea, and a surprise from Matt. He always sneaked something in.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and instantly knew I was in trouble. Sitting at two different tables were Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel. Castiel and Lysander in one and Nathaniel all by himself in the one across from where the two boys were sitting. All three boys were looking at me. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? The poem "Music" was written by Andrew Hinton. I do not own it! However I do own the poem "Wishes" I wrote it myself. Chuy is ****completely mine , along with Matt, James, and the ranch. If you wish to use them please ask for permission. Besides that I own nothing! Please read & review! No hate! I love you all!**


End file.
